


Piggyback Rides

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, ForestFire - Freeform, Hunk cooks awesome, Hunk's Cookies, Keith gets flustered, Kidge is Endgame, Mutual Pining, Piggyback Rides are cute, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Pidge (Voltron), Races between Lance and Pidge are funny, Shiro and Allura are married, Space Dad is becoming an actual Dad, and she's pregnant, posted on wattpad, they love Hunk's cookies, too many tags tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: This was requested on my Voltron book on Wattpad and it was so cute that I had to put it on here too. :))





	Piggyback Rides

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Voltron book on Wattpad and it was so cute that I had to put it on here too. :))

Pidge was cackling loudly as she ran through the halls of the castle. Behind her she could hear the pounding feet of Lance McClain as he sprinted after her, yelling some profanities at the cackling genius as he caught up to her.

It all started when the blue sharpshooter began bragging about catching up to a Galra ship before it departed the mother ship on a mission. Granted, the ship was flying _slowly_ because Keith took out the engines before it got too far, however, Lance _loved_ bragging about his sprint.

Pidge had to admit, Lance could run fast, but that didn't mean he had to call himself the "fastest man alive" just because he caught up to a ship flying at 22 m/h (around 35km/h).

Pidge, of course, corrected Lance claiming that Usain Bolt ran a 100-meter sprint at 44 km/h. Lance quipped back with an immature whine, "Well I can run faster than you!" And Pidge responded by pushing Lance and began running, yelling back, "First one to the kitchen has to clean the pods with Coran!"

Hence, the race that Pidge is sure to lose. Lance was _fast_ and Pidge had to admit she didn't run as fast as she used to when she first started as the Green Paladin. Two years in space really does something to the human body.

Pidge's hair flipped all over the place behind her, the only thing keeping it together was a small black hair tie they bought from the Earth store at the space mall.

Pidge felt her chest tighten when she heard Lance's thundering feet behind her. She could practically _see_ him already cheering for his victory. She couldn't let him win. More for everybody's sake than her own, he won't stop nagging everyone if he beats her.

So Pidge frantically looked for a solution to the equation.

**Pidge +? = Victory**

It was then that Pidge saw Keith leaving his bedroom wearing only his navy blue shirt and a regular pair of pants. It was as if a lightbulb lit up in Pidge's head and she sprinted towards the mullet-head.

"Cannon ball!" Pidge jumped onto Keith's back and wrapped her slim legs around his waist, Keith's arms immediately latching themselves on to the bottom of Pidge's thighs, holding her up. Keith turned with a confused frown painting his face. Pidge didn't offer an explanation as she yelled, "Run!" Keith, seeing Lance zoom past the two with a teasing laughter, went along with whatever was going on and began running.

Lance gasped and yelled after them, "Wha-hey! NO FAIR! NO PIGGYBACKS ALLOWED!" Keith smirked as he continued running, feeling Pidge turn. Pidge stuck her tongue out and placed her thumbs on her cheeks, her other four fingers spread out as she taunted, "Ha! Suck it, Lance!"

Pidge turned back to face the front and yelled, "To the kitchen!" She could feel Keith start to break out a sweat and made a mental note to thank him profusely after this.

She couldn't help but relish at the wind passing her face, cooling the hot surface of her skin from the imminent blush on her face as she held on tightly to Keith, not knowing that Keith looked the same.

She extended her hand and pointed to the ceiling, yelling out at the top of her lungs, "FOR NARNIA!" Keith's stoic demeanor broke and he chuckled as he finally reached the kitchen.

His feet stomped on the floor as he tried to slow himself down before crashing into Hunk, who was screaming. Keith was finally able to stop himself inches before slamming into Hunk. Hunk sighed in relief and he eyed Keith and Pidge suspiciously before asking, "Uh... What are you two doing?"

Pidge slid off Keith's muscular back before fixing her shorts and shirt. Keith turned around as she did so and rose an inquisitive brow, crossing his arms as he asked, "Yeah. Why was I racing Lance with you on my back?" Pidge shrugged as Lance stomped into the kitchen colliding with a wall and panting like a dog.

Pidge had a light pant as the adrenaline from earlier wore off and she began explaining, "Lance was being obnoxious again saying that he was the fastest man alive and I corrected him saying that Usain Bolt runs faster and he challenged me so we ended up racing."

Keith grabbed a cookie from a batch Hunk just took out of the oven before they barged in and chewed on it as Pidge explained. Lance, still panting, pointed dramatically at Pidge, "You-You-You cheated! Not...fair." Lance bent down and breathed in huge gulps of air to fill his lungs.

Pidge smirked and crossed her arms, mirroring Keith's pose, and teased, "I said the first one to get to the kitchen. I never said how." She turned to Keith, who was still munching on his cookie, and patted his cheek, "And you, my friend, helped me get Lance to clean the pods today."

She stood on her tip-toes and lifted her chin up planting a quick peck on his cheek before stealing his cookie and walking away, leaving a flustered Keith behind, smirking as she passed by Lance, who started calming down from his sprint.

She turned and bit into the cookie, waving the guys goodbye as she spoke with her mouth full, "Thank you!" The doors slid closed and she walked away from the scene, thinking nothing of the pink dusting Keith's cheeks.

The guys, however, certainly noticed Keith's cheeks and were sure to tease him about it.

Hunk smirked as he himself bit into one of his cookies, "Looks like someone's finally got a crush on Pidge." Keith sent a deadly glare to Hunk, "I do _not_ like Pidge."

Keith heard a cackle and Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders, "Dude, you _so_ got a crush on her. I saw you checking her out." Keith shrugged Lance's arm off and shook his head, "I was looking at her foot, there was a strip of toilet paper stuck at the bottom of her shoe."

Lance paused and blinked, thinking of something else, "What about the time when-"

Keith exclaimed with his hands, "We were training! She wanted to try out the Black Widow move on someone!" Hunk and Lance both looked at each other and smirked. Keith flushed, realizing that Lance didn't even ask him about that specific day and he facepalmed.

Before the two could say anything Keith said, "It's not like I thought about it! I don't like Pidge!" Lance shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Denial is the first step towards love. That's why so many girls still don't know they love me."

Hunk chuckled as Keith ignored him and yelled again, "I don't like Pidge!" Behind him, he could hear the door slide open and in walked Shiro and Allura. Shiro holding Allura's hand as her free one rubbed the growing bump on her belly.

Keith desperately pointed towards Lance and Hunk as he begged Shiro, "Come on, Shiro. Tell them I don't like Pidge!" Shiro didn't even glance at anyone or anything as he searched the "fridge" for pizza flavored space goo as he replied, "Keith likes Pidge."

Keith groaned as Lance and Hunk high-five each other. Keith's cheeks flushed pink as he denied again, "I. Don't. Like. Pidge!" Shiro chuckled behind him and pat his back, "Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Allura merely watched in amusement as she rubbed her belly as she reminisced the days she too denied her crush on Shiro when she first met him.

She shook her head as Keith denied again and again, "Pidge is just a friend!" Lance laughed mockingly at Keith's face, "Your blush is telling us otherwise!" Keith covered his cheeks and glared, yelling back, "At least I don't run like that dumb animé character from that horrible show."

Lance and Hunk clutched their shirts and gasped for three minutes straight, "You take that back right now!"

Keith crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes into thin slits, "Make me."

Soon enough the three were rolling on the floor fighting the other, Shiro and Allura watching as they ate their goo.

Then the air vents groaned before the panel fell off. The Paladins and Shiro all froze as the Green Paladin hung upside down with her eyes open wide and her mouth stuffed with five fat cookies, causing it to be slightly open as she gaped at the team. Her hair was out of its ponytail and it was grazing the floor as her body swung back and forth from the fall.

Her cheeks blushing the second her eyes landed on Keith. Keith felt his cheeks warm up and he glared at Lance as he whispered, "Okay... I like Pidge."

 


End file.
